You Change Me
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Canada had to admit, Prussia's skills were beginning to rub off on him. PruCan Warning; PWP Smut


_Logic and everything would always be lost to pleasure._

_It was one of the things Canada learned when he began his relationship with the infamous Prussia._

_A sexual deviant of a former country who knew more skills for sexual acts than most people, rivaling that of France and Spain._

_Over time, Canada felt himself adjusting to Prussia's skills, to the point where he didn't even need lube to take the well endowed Prussian inside of him._

_It is where he found himself now._

Matthew was bare, minus the sweat coating his skin and causing it to shine in the dim light with a glossy tone.

He threw his hair back and gave a moan of pleasure.

"G...Gilllllllll!" he screamed as his hips were thrust down, sheathing the cock inside of him.

"Matthew, you sound happy." Gilbert teased, smiling up at him.

"Sh-shut up..." Matthew groaned, keeping his hands on Gilbert's toned chest.

"Come on, you giving up on zhe awesome me?" Gilbert asked.

"N...no..." Matthew gasped, shivering slightly.

"Zhen move."

Matthew lifted up his hips before slamming them down.

Matthew let out another cry of pleasure and fell forward, his face now pressed into Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert chuckled, Matthew lifting up his head to glare at him.

"Give up? So I can pound you into the mattress?"

"Not on...your life." Matthew said, sitting back up.

His nerves must've been hyphened because as soon as he sat up and thus moved the foreign object inside of him, he tensed and tightened around Gilbert.

Matthew watched as Gilbert flung his own head back in pleasure.

"Shiiiiit...why'd you get so tight all of sudden?" Gilbert gasped.

Matthew stared down before a smile spreading across his face, he lifted his hips up before slamming down and purposely tightening around Gilbert.

"SHIT!" Gilbert screamed.

"What's wrong Gilbert? Too tight for you, eh?" Matthew teased, tightening again.

"You little...hänseln!" Gilbert screamed sitting straight up.

Matthew felt Gilbert's hands on his hips and keeping him upright. It also made their faces barely inches from each other.

"Hah...you do zhat again...und I swear I vill fuck you into zhe vall until you come screaming mien awesome name." Gilbert growled, his red eyes glazed over in lust.

Matthew didn't know where his newfound confidence came from, but he couldn't stop his next choice of words;

_"Is that a threat or a promise?"_

Gilbert stared at him.

"Try it und see vhat happens."

Matthew tried to tighten and cried out when Gilbert pulled out before roughly slamming back inside.

"Do zhat again...I dare you..."

Keeping eye contact, Matthew tightened his lower muscles as much as he could.

Next thing he knew, he felt the hard surface of the wall slam into his back and hard.

"G-Gil?" Matthew gasped out from the sudden jolt of pain.

Gilbert smirked and slammed his hips into Matthew over and over.

Matthew gripped Gilbert's shoulders tightly, burying his face into the white skin and moaning in pleasure.

Gilbert finally decided to give Matthew a break.

He melded their lips together and thrust one last time as they came together.

Matthew sagged into Gilbert and gasped for air, flinching as Gilbert pulled out.

Gilbert sighed, pulling the blond into his arms and laying him down on the bed.

Gilbert might've been addicted to fucking the blond, but he wasn't the type of person to simply walk out after he was done.

Especially since he **was** dating Matthew.

Gilbert shuffled under the covers beside Matthew and curled up beside him.

"Gott...You were really into it today..." Gilbert breathed out as he pulled the blond closer.

"Not my fault, you made me ride you..." Matthew replied, resting his head on Gilbert's chest. "Hoser."

Gilbert stopped to stare at Matthew, realizing the blond was fast asleep.

"Kesese~" he lightly hissed, kissing Matthew on the cheek.

"Nacht Vögelchen~" he purred softly into Matthew's ear before falling asleep.

_You change me into something new, _

_but I can still admit that I love you._

* * *

Hey guys, been a while since I posted anything and I apologize for that.

I'm trying to work out some more stuff and I have a WIP Fanfiction folder with eleven possible stories so we shall see.

**Hänseln - Tease**

**Nacht - Night**

**Vögelchen - Birdie**


End file.
